Apareamiento
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: No esperando a que el Alpha obedeciera, el rubio se inclina sobre las mantas y une sus bocas en un toque casto que sube su intensidad cuando Steve responde con todos sus sentidos [Continuación de Cortejo]


**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _Omegaverse; Alpha!Steve, Omega!Danny. Continuación de Cortejo._

**Capítulo Único: **Apareamiento.

Steve no duda en tomar la mano de Danny en un gesto pequeño cuando el silencio en la habitación es demasiado, casi suave pero determinado, el agarre y la unión entre sus dedos no deja a lugar para dudas sobre lo que ocurrirá entre ambos. El Omega devuelve su gesto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y Steve siente su pecho apretarse de tal manera que la respiración se corta en sus pulmones ¿En verdad han sido tan ciegos durante tanto tiempo?

No dándole lugar a otros pensamientos que fueran el hombre que tiene frente a él, el jefe de la unidad de élite del gobernador tira de su mano y guía a Danny hacia las escaleras. El calor del celo del rubio quema en su propia piel, pero a pesar de ello los nervios de Steve están a punto de colapsar por algo totalmente diferente, pero una vez que ambos cruzan la puerta de su habitación duda que hubiera una vuelta atrás; tomaran la decisión que tomaran.

Por eso se detiene frente a puerta entreabierta aún con su mejor amigo sosteniendo su mano, el miedo haciéndose obvio en su rostro por lo que va a ocurrir allí dentro ¿Está dispuesto a arriesgar su amistad con Danny? Lo último que desea es perderlo a él por algo que no está destinado a ser, no quiere perderlo como lo ha hecho con todos aquellos a los que amó.

Danny, conociéndolo como lo hace, es quien toma aquella arriesgada desicion por ambos; sonriendo con ternura que calienta su pecho y abriendo la puerta para caminar en la habitación arrastrándolo. Steve apenas puede cerrar la puerta cuando Danny lo guía hasta su cama, las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas blancas tapando el reflejo de la luna se le torna cliché pero no hace nada por remediarlo, el lado sensible del Detective Williams tal vez apreciara dejar su puesta en escena tal y como está.

Ambos se dejan caer en la cama de lado, Steve en el izquierdo y Danny en el lado derecho. El golpear de las olas en la orilla de su playa personal es lo único que calla el silencio en la habitación y por el ceño fruncido de Danny el Comandante está seguro de que no es algo que él Omega gustara. Casi tiene ganas de reír por aquel detalle. Casi.

\- ¿Quieres que cierre las ventanas? -pregunta el Alpha, nervioso aún pero deseando complacer a su compañero.

Danny niega y le mira como si fuera estúpido, o algo parecido a la clasificación.

\- No, pero apreciaría el hecho de que vinieras aquí y me besaras -responde Danny con aquel acento de Jersey que hace erizar sus vellos- Eso seria un comienzo.

No esperando a que el Alpha obedeciera, el rubio se inclina sobre las mantas y une sus bocas en un toque casto que sube su intensidad cuando Steve responde con todos sus sentidos. Sus manos haciéndose con el otro cuerpo más pequeño, su cuerpo reaccionando al celo rápidamente y el llamado de apareamiento que el otro irradia sin darse cuenta, escuchando sus jadeos y su desesperación de tenerlo en cada espacio de él. Steve se siente en llamas cuando Danny responde de forma activa a sus toques, su cuerpo flotando en una bruma lujuriosa que hace vibrar su ser cuando el Omega arrastra sus palmas sobre su vientre aún cubierto por la tela azul de su playera.

Claro, Danny no es cualquier Omega. Él no va a relajarse contra las mantas en sumisión esperando que el Alpha se hiciera cargo de todo, que le diera su marca de acoplamiento y esperar juntos a su próximo cachorro; claro que no. Danny tomará las riendas de la situación y le hará saber con palabras si era necesario lo que claramente desea, tocará cuanto desea y exigirá cual dictador a la espera de que cada oración suya fuese obedecida al pie de la letra.

Y ahora lo que Danny desea es que Steve lo tocara, lo complaciera con la promesa de algo mejor, mucho mejor. Oh, el Alpha está más que dispuesto a complacer al Omega.

\- _Steeeveee_... -gime Danny, arrastrando las letras de manera deliciosa mientras Steve se encarga de morder, lamer y chupar su cuello.

El sabor salado debido al sudor del otro hace al moreno ronronear ¿Pero quien puede culparlo realmente? Danny sabe delicioso bajo el cuidado de su lengua, su cuerpo encajando perfectamente con el suyo, el olor de ambos fusionandose sobre todo la habitación.

Danny gime una vez más su nombre y su mano inquieta -_porque Danny nunca puede quedarse quieto y callado_\- se hace de un agarre firme en su cabello, ahora la idea de cortarlo está muy lejos de su mente, no si su mejor amigo tiene la intención de enlazar sus dedos con sus hebras castañas cada vez que lo hiciera suyo. Sonriendo petulante por lo rápido que ha logrado hacer que Danny fuera solo un cuerpo humedo y tembloroso, se aleja unos centímetros para admirar su obra. El cuello de Danny ahora posee una gran variedad de marcas violaceas, brillante por su saliva y caliente por la succión que ha ejecutado, si bien ninguna es una marca real de compañeros sabe que aquello será suficiente para calmar sus instintos.

\- Y luego... luego te quejas cuando te digo animal -gruñe Danny sin dejar de jadear.

Su cabello rubio siempre impecable gracias al gel diario ahora se encuentra revuelto en varias direcciones, su aspecto de chico malo de New Jersey ha sido reemplazada por unas mejillas sonrosadas y ojos dilatados por el placer. Si Steve estaba duro antes por sus besos, ahora se siente a punto de estallar.

\- Quiero follarte -gruñe con la voz ronca por la lujuria, la endorfina haciéndose dueña de su sangre.

El Alpha mece sus caderas contra las del otro hombre solo para darle énfasis a sus palabras, chocando su erección contra la del Omega, obligando a ambos a soltar un jadeo por el placer. Danny reacciona casi de la misma manera impaciente, contorsionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y retandolo con sus iris azules ensombrecido.

\- Pues no estoy viendo mucho progreso de tu parte -dice Danny con una sonrisa torcida- Tal vez Stan más acción y pocas palabr... _¡Aah!_

Danny gime a mitad de su oración, Steve ha vuelto a morderle la clavícula sin consideración.

\- Nunca vuelva a nombrar a otro Alpha en mi cama -ordena el Comandante, su espalda recta y su aura peligrosa fusionandose con el aire sexual de la habitación.

Danny vuelve a sonreír. Steve siempre a admirado al Omega por no dejarse intimidar ante otro subgénero, sobretodo si éste es un Alpha que le le lleva mucha ventaja.

\- ¿Y cómo te encargaras de eso, Steven?

De pronto, y sin que pueda prevenirlo el Detective de Jersey, Steve toma una de sus muñecas, rodeándolo con firmeza, y tira de fuerza de él obligandolo a juntar sus pechos. Una protesta se ahoga en la boca del Omega, respira al sentir una mano ajena apoderarse de su cadera. El apriete exige a que no se moviera y aquello llena de incredulidad al rubio.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Animal? -logra decir, deteniendo aquella mano traviesa que estuvo dispuesta a descender hasta su trasero.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Teniente Comandante casi podría competir contra la del mismísimo Cheshire.

\- Follarte -responde como si se tratase de un juego.

Steve no duda en terminar con su recorrido hasta el trasero de su amigo, logrando que éste gimiera con sorpresa sin poder evitarlo; el moreno toma la ventaja introduciendo su lengua, invitándolo a jugar también. La lengua de McGarrett delinea con suavidad el labio inferior del Omega, atravesando un recorrido que abarca el interior de su boca y que termina en una lucha con su propia lengua, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. El beso es caliente, sensual y húmedo.

Danny pasea sus dedos por la nuca de su jefe y llega hasta la creciente de su cabello para tirar de él con impaciencia, Steve no se extraña de ello.

El Alpha balancea nuevamente las caderas, adelante y atrás. Lo siente duro dentro de aquellos jeans ajustados, mueve sus caderas un poco más sin poder evitarlo. No perdiendo el tiempo. Danny aleja sus manos del cuello del Comandante y las interna de su playera azul. Pasea él también sus dedos por la piel contraria, tocando parcelas de piel como desea. Las yemas de sus dedos arden y siguen su curso. Tocando las costillas, su pecho y las marcas en V de sus caderas. Puede sentir un hilo de vello bajo su ombligo, juega un poco allí y deja que sus dedos sigan vagando por el cuerpo del contrario.

\- Quítate la ropa... -ordena el Detective Williams casi sin aliento.

Steve obedece.

Ninguno se pierde un movimiento del otro a pesar de ya haberse visto en pocas ropas, las tendencias del Alpha a estar sin camisa durante sus casos no deja mucho a la imaginación. Aún así, con cada trozo de piel a la vista del otro el anhelo por tocar no mengua, crece a cada paso como si se tratase de una poderosa tormenta.

Como siempre de impredecible, es Steve quien se alza sobre el otro cuerpo para explorar primero. Tocando la piel caliente del vientre bajo de Danny hasta descender sobre su polla goteante y erguida de forma orgullosa. El cuerpo entero del Omega se tensa cuando Steve lo toma en su mano.

El Alpha sonrisa gatuno por la reacción de su compañero y mueve su mano en una caricia lenta pero que avanza de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y nuevamente haciendo presión sin lastimarlo. Sus dedos jugando dónde se encuentran los testículos del rubio, tanteando la zona y volviendo al principio; estimulando el sexo del Detective. Los gemidos de Danny se ahogan bajo su piel y aquello le anima a seguir. Sus labios miman la mandíbula del hombre y pasea la lengua dibujando su contorno. Da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, otro sobre su pómulo y finaliza con un casto beso sobre los labios.

\- ¿Sabes qué apreciaría ahora mismo, McGarrett? -gruñe Danny, poco a poco perdiendo la voz- Que me follaras.

Steve sonríe de forma falsa para el Omega.

\- Eres todo un romántico, Danno.

\- Voy a matarte, lo juro.

\- Te creo, cariño. En verdad lo hago -responde Steve, regalandole pequeños besos.

Nuevamente se recuesta sobre el rubio, pasea su mano por su cuerpo y aprieta la cadera ajena para indicarle a su amante que debería alzarla. El trasero de Danny se presiona contra la entrepierna de Steve, logrando haciendo que ambos gimieran por igual. El lubricante natural del Omega empapa por completo el miembro del Comandante McGarrett, logrando que éste perdiera parte de su juicio; lo que más desea ahora mismo es hundirse por completo en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Pero Danny le detiene de cualquier movimiento, tomando su mejilla y obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde tienes los condones? -pregunta el detective con el pecho agitado.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Steve, aún medio perdido por la bruma de la excitación.

\- Condones, Steven... -repite Danny- Tienes que ponerte uno primero, cariño.

Con aquellas simples palabras, algo se rompe dentro del Alpha.

\- Pero...

\- Aún no es hora de los cachorros, Steve -agrega Danny con voz comprensiva sin dejar de acariciarlo- Aún no me has marcado y ya quieres un cachorro. Primero debemos dejar que nuestro lazo conviva antes de tener un cachorro, créeme lo digo por experiencia propia.

Steve asiente sin abandonar su expresión de perrito regañado.

\- Pero los tendremos ¿Verdad?

\- No se cuantos tienes en mente pero te prometo que tendremos uno nuestro, cariño -dice Danny con una voz amorosa que solo es utilizada con sus hijos.

\- Ok, tienes razón.

Steve busca en su cajón de la mesita de noche sin alejarse demasiado de su Omega, tomando un condón especial para soportar su nudo y colocándose frente a la mirada hambrienta de Danny. La lujuria nuevamente haciéndose con la escena.

El Omega otra vez desafía su naturaleza y es él quien toma la iniciativa, tomando la polla de su jefe entre sus manos y guiandolo hasta su entrada. Steve gruñe en aprobación y se deja guiar por su mejor amigo, entra con cuidado para no dañarle y exhala cuando está por completo en su interior. Las paredes internas del Detective apresan su virilidad, ahogandolo con extasis. El placer recorre su cuerpo, desea poder moverse pero no quiere lastimar a su acompañante ni hacer nada estúpido. Catherine siempre se molestó cuando fue impulsivo durante el sexo.

Acaricia nuevamente el cuerpo de Danny. Besa su cuello, muerde sus hombros y bombea su miembro para hacerle olvidar cualquier molestia.

\- Muévete, Imbécil... -ordena Danny con voz ronca y molesta.

Steve obedece gustoso.

Lento al principio. Un vaivén de prueba, apenas se mueve. Adelante y atrás, se mantiene quieto unos segundos, hundido hasta la base, y vuelve a repetir. Sólo cuando el rubio parece más impaciente, moviéndose un poco e insultandolo por lo bajo con dientes apretados y ojos cerrados, es cuando Steve se deja llevar por completo, sale de él y vuelve a entrar con fuerza. El detective gime fuerte, aprieta las sabanas y recuesta su cabeza sobre la cama con la boca abierta dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las caderas en alto, entregándose al placer que el Alpha le brinda.

Ambos se gimen y gritan el nombre, cada vez más carca de su clímax.

Se besan una, dos, tres veces de manera casta antes de subir el volumen y besarse con verdaderas ganas. Con la misma pasión que los devora y envuelve.

El final está cerca, ambos lo hacen y no hacen nada por evitarlo. Steve se prepara, colocando su boca sobre la piel del cuello de Danny sin dejar de moverse dentro de él y masturbarlo. El Omega solloza una maldición y su semen se esparce como cuerdas blanquecinas sobre su estómago y parte del puño de su amante.

Steve le sigue casi de inmediato, con la vista nublada por el aroma de ambos en su nido y borracho por sus instintos más primarios. Su nudo crece dentro del preservativo y, por fin, marca a Danny como suyo.

Su compañero de vida es Danny Williams.

Steve sonríe tras los vestigios de su orgasmo. Su plan ahora consiste en hacer que Danny aceptara tener un cachorro durante su siguiente celo.


End file.
